PostReichenbach Texts
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: After Sherlock's death John can't help but continue to text him. Johnlock.


**A/N: I posted this on tumblr last night and was amazed by the response when I came on today, so I thought I'd post it here as well. Please R&R. **

**Post Reichenbach Texts**

**Three Days**

Don't be dead – JW

I love you – JW

Wow it's a good thing you're dead so you can't read that – JW

Although I wonder how you would react if oyu did read it –JW

*you. You wouldn't have liked the typo –JW

**Five Days**

Dammit Sherlock why am I texting you? You're dead –JW

Why do I care? It's not like you gave a damn. You jumped off the bloody roof –JM

I didn't mean that –JW

I miss you –JW

I'm sorry –JW

**One Week**

Why didn't you let me help you? -JW

What could possibly make you want to jump? –JW

I would've helped –JW

I guess I was too ordinary –JW

But I believe in you –JW

I believe in Sherlock Holmes –JW

I know Moriarty was real –JW

**A week and 2 days**

I wish I understood –JW

Why did you want me to think you were a fake? –JW

I'll never think that –JW

Is this a trick? –JW

Are you alive? –JW

Sherlock –JW

**A week and 3 days**

I'm being stupid, I know –jW

But if there is anyway that you can come home –JW

What am I doing? I'm a doctor, I felt your pulse, you're dead –JW

**Two weeks**

Come back to me –JW

**Two weeks and 4 days**

What if I said please? –JW

I'm desperate Sherlock, I would beg –JW

**Four Weeks, 5 days**

I thought I could do this. I can't –JW

You can't be dead. You're Sherlock Holmes –JW

You're too good for that -JW.

Where the hell are you? –JW

I got milk –JW

We could move back to Baker St –JW

Please, Sherlock? –JW

**Four weeks, 6 days**

I miss you –JW

**Four months, 2 days**

I need to stop texting you Sherlock –JW

Texting you makes me feel closer to you – JW

Which is sentimental crap that you would hate. –JW

Also it's crap because it just proves that you're dead because you're not answering. You always answer my texts -JW.

Unless you're going that to try and convince me that you're dead and really it's all a trick -JW.

No. NO. I need to stop. I have a reason though. Sherlock I need to tell you something – JW

See I sent that text without actually telling you. You were supposed to reply and ask what it is –J

Well, I guess you're not going to ask –JW

I should just tell you –JW

I met someone -JW.

Her name's Mary -JW.

You wouldn't like her. She's normal -JW.

But I like her –JW

I like her a lot –JW

**Four months, 2 weeks, 6 days**

I never really spoke to you about it but do you believe in 'the one' Sherlock? –JW

I never did but now I do –JW

And Sherlock if this is a trick, if you are alive and you're reading all of these messages, I hope you're happy. I hope you're not alone. I hope you've found someone –JW

But if you are alive and you're reading all these messages, when I find you I will kill you because this is killing me –JW

I still miss you –JW

**Four months, 3 weeks, 1 day**

Mary's a great girlfriend, she's gorgeous, I love her, but you're still missing –JW

Come home –JW

**Seven months, 2 weeks.**

How long should you date someone before proposing? –JW

Why the hell am I asking my dead best friend who was a sociopath? –JW

**Seven months, 2 weeks, 3 days**

I proposed to Mary. –JW

She said yes -JW.

The wedding's on the 15th of July –JW

That was an invitation –JW

I proposed to Mary. -JW  
>She said yes -W.<br>*JW.  
>The wedding's on the 15th of July -JW<br>That was an invitation –JW

**Seven months, 2 weeks, 4 days**

Although I should probably give you more information. It's at St Matthew's church at 10am –JW

You better be there –JW

I still miss you –JW

**One year, 1 weeks, 2 days (One week before the wedding)**

The nightmares are back Sherlock –JW

They went away. They stopped and now they're back –JW

Your voice, your face, you jumping, the blood, the lack of pulse. I can't get it out of my head. I can't sleep. I'm a mess Sherlock. And I should be so happy. –JW

**One year, 2 weeks, 2 days (Morning)**

I woke up crying –JW

Nightmare. Your fault –JW

I'm trying to be happy –JW

Mary makes me happy –JW

I love her –JW

I do, I really do –JW

But she's not you –JW

**One year, 2 weeks, 2 days (Evening)**

I coudn't go through with it. –JW

I broke her heart –JW

Destroyed her –JW

I'm a coward. Where did I learn THAT from I wonder –JW

I hope you know I hate you –JW

No. No I don't. I love you –JW

PLEASE COME HOME –JW

**One year, 2 weeks, 3 days**

Please –JW

**One year, 2 weeks, 4 days**

One day you're going to answer these texts –JW

**One year, 2 weeks, 5 day**

How could you die though? I don't understand? –JW

**One year 2 months, 1 week**

I should delete your number –JW

Except I know it by heart so it'd make no difference –JW

**One year, 8 months, 2 weeks**

I promised myself I wouldn't do this but I saw someone with your scarf today and burst into tears in the street. I thought it was getting better –JW

**One year, 11 months, 3 weeks, 4 days**

29 Mount Street, come if convenient –JW

**One year, 11 months, 3 weeks, 5 days**

Come even if not convenient –JW

**Two years, 11 months, 2 weeks**

I got rid of that phone about a year ago, kept the sim, but hid it. Promised myself I'd move on. Threw myself into my work. Didn't get a new phone until now because I knew I'd text you. Even now, almost three years later, I'm still texting you –JW

**Two years, 11 months, 3 weeks**

I don't understand why you're phone is still connected. I've tried ringing but there's no answer –JW

Are you really dead? -JW

**Three years, 1 month**

I can't do this any longer. I'm sorry –JW

I guess this is my note, I'll see you see Sherlock. –JW

Heaven or hell I'm not quite sure. About to find out.

*Less than a minute later*

Neither. Baker St. Now. I'm sorry -SH


End file.
